bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beckett Howell
Beckett Howell is a fanfic character created by Kotsu the EM Wave Hero. His full name is Beckett Ian Gavin Howell. He is a young boy attending Bullworth. He turns fifteen during the events of Halloween. Beckett is often called "Beck" for short by his friends and he hates it when people call him Becky without permission. Beckett is very good natured and he's very just and forgiving to nearly everyone. Note I got an idea from my younger cousin on another idea of making pictures of Beckett of my own for now. I was going to draw some and upload but I can't at the moment so instead I used these random dress-up games my younger cousin loves to play to make one that looks like Beckett. So no, I do not own those images but thanks to my cuz anyways I owe her one. I might do the same with other characters of mine but for now if you see pictures of one of my characters that aren't hand-drawn or tektek made then I got em from one of these sites. Appearance Beckett has black hair which despite his best efforts sticks up all over, just like his Dad's. He also has blue eyes which he got from his late mother. On his right cheek is an X-Shaped scar he got when he got into a fight at his old middle school. Beckett also has a scar on his left hand from the car accident that killed his mother and older brother. Beckett is short for his age, appearing to some as though he is thirteen rather than 15 but he is well-built and fast. However later he hits a growth spurt and gets noticeably taller (he was about 5"0 and a half before and is now 5"10) and even more well-built. Beckett is good-looking and his skin isn't sensitive, allowing him to through summer without getting sunburned even if he doesn't wear sunscreen. Earlier Life Beckett's mother and older brother were killed in an accident that gave him the scar on his left hand (permanently) at age two. Beckett got suspended on his very first week of Kindergarten when he pushed a boy that was bothering him off of the playground. Beckett dislikes fighting but gets angered easily. Beckett was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) but also seems to have Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) as well. Beckett was a very good swimmer even at an early age. Beckett got into a lot of trouble as an elementary schooler and had been moved to 2 other schools. In middle school Beckett got into a fight with three other older students, one of whom pulled a blade on Beckett and gave him the X-Shaped scar on his face (also permanent). Beckett's complete record Beckett means well and is a good kid but he often gets in trouble and the office refuses to hear his whole story *Suspended for singing an explicit song loudly on the playground in first grade (didn't even know what the words meant) *Suspended for trying to hit others with a large branch (was in reality only trying to scare them away from a bird they were trying to hurt) in first grade *Suspended in 2nd grade for punching another student (this student was bullying a younger student but the office didn't listen to Beckett) *Expelled in 3rd grade from the previous school because he got into a small fight plus the other suspensions *Expelled in 4th grade from new school because they found him with a bullet (he thought it looked cool and didn't intend to hurt anyone) *Suspended in 5th grade for pushing a student on-stage at graduation practice (the kid was constantly bullying him) *Expelled in 6th grade because he got into a knife fight (the one that gave him his X-Scar) *Ultimately had to do homeschooling with his dad after half a month of Juvie for the rest of 6th, 7th and 8th grade but was forced into the nearby Bullworth for the remainder of his education Facts about Beckett *Beckett is terrified of clowns, rabies, being out in the open at night and for some reason Mr. Slawter just really creeps him out *Beckett loves the color purple but he also likes blue, silver and green *Beckett loves most candy yet he doesn't like chocolate that much *Beckett likes making friends he just isn't always very successful with it, when he does make friends though he tends to spoil them *Beckett doesn't really have a clique of his own he just sort of hangs out with friends and various members of different cliques for the time being *Beckett's favorite flavor of ice cream is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough *Beckett's favorite playful insult to exchange is "screwball" Favorites *Fave song: Magic by B.o.B. ft Rivers Cuomo *Fave Color: Purple *Fave book: The Giver or The Alchemist *Favorite movie: Probably tied between The Blind Side and The Little Vampire *Favorite Holiday: Halloween (also Birthday) *Favorite weather: Rain and Stormy weather *Favorite car: 6th Gen Chevy Camaro *Favorite Transformer: Optimus Prime *Favorite game: Flashlight tag *Favorite TV show: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit *Favorite Anime: Either Fullmetal Alchemist or Paranoia Agent About Beckett Beckett enjoys singing and is very good at it, he also enjoys drawing, photography, and acting. Despite how good of a person he is inside he hides it and acts uncaring and cold unless he really gets to know someone. Once he gets to know someone though, he warms up to them easily. Beckett's family actually does own a lot of money, mostly thanks to his grandfather, who was a surgeon. Despite this though Beckett and his family don't act like Preps, his dad works the normal job of a police officer and his uncle is an electrician. Beckett, his father, and Kian all live in a nice house but they don't feel the need to buy expensive things either. Beckett also doesn't tell a lot of people about this. He, Kian and his dad dress in pretty casual or normal clothes and they fit in very well, the exception being Beckett's hair. Relationships ' Kian Armadan: '''Kian is Beckett's best friend and he and Beckett met in middle school because when the three boys tried to beat up Beckett, Kian stuck up for him. Beckett and Kian know each other very well like brothers and they have each others back on everything. Beckett and Kian enjoy playing video games together and the two usually try to make each other laugh. Also when they are hanging out together Beckett views the two of them as some sort of cool duo of rebels. Beckett and Kian have practically posed as brothers ever since Beckett's father legally adopted Kian and they act as though they are blood brothers. Whenever Beckett is mad Kian tries his best to keep Beckett out of trouble and calm him down and vice-versa. ' ' '''Zander Vans: '''Zander is one of Beckett's first friends at Bullworth. They met when Beckett helped the young boy carry his trunk to the dorm and Zander has been loyal ever since. Beckett feels about Zander as though the boy is his younger brother or cousin perhaps and he is protective of the boy, watching out for him (or making sure someone else is) all the time. Beckett stands up for the good-natured Zander because though Zander could be quite outgoing at times he is very timid and meek. Zander, despite his tendency to follow rules, breaks them indifferently when his friends are in need, and Beckett initially is surprised at Zander's own ability to act, as the young boy hides behind a shy, meek and innocent facade when around adults but can be very persuasive and finds ways to make ends meet. ' ' 'Jett Malone: Jett is also considered by Beckett to be one of his best friends. Beckett admires how alert and observant Jett is, as this allows Jett to take notice of slightest details and therefore makes him and his friends extremely hard to ambush. Jett is also called a "champ of video games" because his alertness allows him to turn on a hidden enemy the very instant he senses something is wrong or odd about the situation, even if he is in the midst of a fight. Jett becomes close not only to Beckett but to Kian and Zander as well, tightening the bonds of friendship in their group. For a boy his age, Jett is also physically imposing, as he is taller than Kian or Beckett while being also well-built. Jett has the mind of an adult and thinks maturely for his age but still enjoys joking around with his friends, which is one of Beckett's favorite things to do. ' ' '''Zane Pires: Zane, being the oldest gets a lot of respect from Beckett but also dutifully takes his orders. Zane is one of the people Beckett trusts most and he allows Zane to head groups in a mission as well as to keep a watchful eye on Zander. Zane seems to acquire information at an incredible rate and seems to know about just about anything, however Zane's tough and cool looks often prevent others from trying to mess with him. Beckett entrusts secret information with Zane, and in turn often looks to the older boy for help when needed. ' ' Zack Blaine: 'Zack is the thirteen year old friend of Beckett Howell. Beckett trusts Zack as well and Zack is also often seen with Zander. Zack has a mechanical prowess that allows him to invent things as well as even hacking them or repairing them. Young Zack takes a particular interest towards anything that is a weapon or is on wheels and he obeys Beckett loyally. Zack is viewed as being like a cousin to Beckett. 'Gord Vendome: 'Beckett is protective of his rich friend, often defending him when he is being picked on by Peanut. Beckett also trusts Gord and he considers Gord as a member of their familial group. He will, without hesitation, defend Gord from others and he tries helping Gord out with anything he may not know about. 'Peanut Romano: 'Peanut is one of Beckett's buddies and also another person whom he trusts. Beckett must often defend Gord from becoming the butt of Peanut's jokes in their group but he still often jokes around with Peanut on other matters. Peanut often helps Beckett get over his dislike of Mr. Slawter, who continues to give Beckett a bad grade in Biology despite his best efforts. Whenever he needs someone to back him up on a joke Beckett can always turn to Peanut and they both have each others backs in fights. Both were expelled and sent to Happy Volts before they were re-instated in the school. 'Johnny Vincent: 'Beckett and Johnny are good friends now, especially because of the events of ''Beckett: Bet on it. Beckett is a trustworthy friend to Johnny and Beckett finds that he has a lot of fun hanging out with the Greasers. 'Jenny Wolf: '''Jenny is one of Beckett's friends. Beckett thinks Jenny is very funny and he enjoys hanging out with her and Johnny and Peanut. Beckett is loyal to Jenny and her Greaser friends as well. Beckett is also grateful to her for assisting in saving his life from the asylum incident. 'Greg Ryder: 'Beckett is very grateful for Greg for saving his life when he and Peanut were trapped in the asylum. Beckett himself thinks Greg is very cool and Beckett has also said to his friends that he thinks that based on personality, Greg has the potential to become one of Beckett's best friends. 'Malcolm Evans: 'Beckett, even though he doesn't often hang out with the Preps as a collective group, thinks Malcolm is pretty cool. 'Ted Thompson: Beckett respects Ted and likes the fact that Ted seems to consider him as his little friend. He tries to help Ted and he backs Ted up whenever someone is mocking his intelligence. Of course they both have athletic prowess and Ted is still astonished by how good of a fighter Beckett is. Family Beckett is very close to his family. Of course he is close to Kian who is his adopted brother, as both can trust each other. He is very close to his father, the only parent he can remember. He is also very close to his aunt, uncle and cousins (on dad's side). He does anything for his little cousins and is therefore the ultimate playmate to them. This is one reason why he does good with kids of all ages; he is not afraid to get down on their level and play whatever they may choose with them. His aunt and uncle are relieved when he comes over because they get to relax while Beckett takes care of the kids. (More will be added later as Beckett meets new people) Category:Abandoned Characters